1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat efficient gas log fireplaces. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing or nullifying the heat produced by a heat efficient fireplace and for controlling the heat being supplied to a remote room or space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gas log fireplaces are known for their decorative beauty and are being installed in many new houses, condominiums and apartments as a primary source of heat which may or may not be supplemented by a central cooling/heating system. In many geographic areas of the world where gas fireplaces have been installed, the room in which a conventional fireplace is located is too hot to be operated. If the gas supplied to the fireplace is turned down to avoid heating the room, the decorative effect of the long flames of a fireplace is substantially lost.
Such problems can occur when a gas fireplace is used as a heat source and is controlled by a thermostat. If the room is already warm and/or crowded with people, the thermostat needs to be turned up beyond the normal set point to activate the burner system.
Fireplaces having heat exchangers are often turned down or off to deactivate the heat exchanger to limit the heat transmitted to the room. It is known that under the above conditions where a gas log fireplace overheats a room, that some people have turned on their air conditioners to counterbalance or nullify the excess heat from the fireplace unit. Some homes in moderate climate zones have log fireplaces but have no air conditioners which could be used to nullify or balance an active fireplace.
In our U.S. application Ser. No. 08/588,865 filed Jan. 19 1996 entitled "Integrated Gas Fireplace and Air Conditioning System" there is shown a system capable of controlling the temperature of a room at a desired comfort temperature while providing a fireplace or flaming logs under the extremes of outside climate conditions. Such systems are easily installed in new homes, however, such dual systems are not easily adapted to homes with permanent heating and air conditioning systems already installed. When both permanent systems are operated simultaneously with one or even two thermostats, an unbalanced condition is created in the rooms remote from the fireplace. Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a conventional prefabricated gas log fireplace that could be operated in a no heat or low heat mode of operation with the flip of an electrical switch or the equivalent thereof.